Electrical connectors for multiple conductor cables are well known in the art. However, as smaller connectors were demanded for a variety of applications, problems began to arise. Specifically, the connector had to be small enough to fit into the application. When two connectors are mated, their mating faces must fit exactly. Even though the size of a multiple conductor cable connector's mating face may be limited by the size of the mating face of a mating connector, for example, a connector attached to a printed circuit board, the cable receiving face of the connector must still be large enough to accommodate a cable, regardless of the dimensions of the connector's mating face. Not only might the surface area of the mating face be limited by the application, but a minimum height of the connector housing which must retain the limited cross sectional area may be required.
In addition, the reduced size connectors had difficulty with stability. The smaller parts were less able to maintain a termination cover and a housing in rigid position. Additionally, smaller connectors with small parts were more fragile. Plastic or other insulating material did not always have the strength to survive normal handling.